


The Wedding

by ad_dictionary



Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Has Anxiety, Aaron Burr-centric, Boys in Skirts, I mean, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, he's just really feminine, he's not trans so don't worry about dysphoria, hes just a bott-, we get it you're the cutest couple to grace the earth, where the fuck is peggy-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: Aaron's having pre-marital jitters.Rated Teen for language.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this took ten freaking Google Docs pages to write, with size 11 font, 3684 words, and 20571 characters.  
> Fun.  
> This took me too long, anyway, enjoy!

“Is this how I die?” 

“Jesus Christ Aaron.” Maria muttered, adjusting the bottom of his dress. She stood up, and came around to face him. Aaron stood, stiff as a board, his sweat threatening to mess up his make-up. His hands clutched at his bouquet of rose gold roses. Aaron remembered thinking about how ironically funny it was that his flowers were named the same type as their color. He nearly chuckled at the memory, finding momentary calm in it’s humor. His heart rate immediately quickened again when he remembered where he was.

“What if I’m not ready to get married? What if they realize who they’re marrying and leave me here alone? What if I-” He cut himself off. Maria was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. She grabbed both of his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

“Aaron, buddy, they’re in love with you, you’re in love with them. You got this.” It was small, quick, and blatantly uninspiring, but Aaron took comfort in her words. Everything she said was true, and it’s not like they had shown any signs of hesitation or contempt to marry him. It wasn’t as if he was the only one they were marrying. Yes that’s it, he was just being selfish. 

  
Selfish, just like he always was.

Stupid.

Selfish.

Self-righteous piece of-

“Stop thinking those thoughts”

Aaron looked at her. Had she read his mind?

“How-”

“You always get that look in your eye when you’re talking shit to yourself in your head. After being friends with you for eleven years, you notice the little things.”

Aaron nodded solemnly, unsure. 

“Hey, seriously, you’re okay. This is supposed to be like, the best day of your life or something. Just go out there and kill it. Like I always tell you, kick names and take ass.”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.”

“You get the point. You look stunning anyway, so it’s not like you’ll have to try. Now c’mon, Monty is gonna kill us if we’re late.” 

So they went. When they finally made it downstairs from the second floor of their venue,- a beautiful castle-like structure they rented with the help of a certain Martha Washington and her husband- Aaron had to keep himself from rushing back up the stairs, away from the chaos below. The bottom floor was separated by four curtains, each a white and vibrant. People rushed through the barriers, holding things and shouting last minute directions. As the two descended the cobblestone steps of the building, Aaron kept poking his head up, hoping to see a glimpse of his lovers from over the curtains. He unfortunately couldn’t, but couldn’t help but feel excitement bubble in his stomach. Maybe he  **_was_ ** ready for this. 

When they finally got to the bottom of the steps, he was immediately engulfed in the madness. He had to latch an arm onto Maria just to keep stable. At least three people were hopping over his relatively short train at one time. As they made their way to the back curtain, people kept stopping them to tell Aaron how beautiful he looked.

He began to feel a little better.

They reached the first curtain, after a long battle of tripping and jumping. Aaron felt himself subconsciously looking for the broad shoulders of the familiar figure he had become so accustomed to expecting. He saw the gelled back mess of greying dark brown hair and his heart swelled in happiness. The red suited person turned, revealing a face wrinkled with the impending loom of age. A relaxed expression settled onto the nooks in his face, the man’s eyes twinkled in glee when he saw Aaron. And before he could help himself, Aaron was jumping into the man's arms, a smile reaching across his face.

“You came!” 

“Of course I did! What, did you think I wasn’t going to show up to your big day? Even after we planned everything?” The man smiled down at the boy in his arms, holding him tight. 

“Well.. I…” Aaron's voice trailed off, but thankfully Maria picked it back up.

“Hey Mr. Montgomery'' She smiled at the pair, her hands in her navy suit pockets, leaning back on her foot heels. She looked so relaxed, but Aaron couldn’t tell, because his face was buried in the nook of Monty’s arm, refusing to let go. Monty was the one who had pulled back, not wanting to mess up the boy's make-up and his own suit, but he kept an arm wrapped around Aaron anyway.

“Hello Maria, how’s Eliza doing?” He returned the smile, his warm attitude flowing from his face.

“She’s good, she just got that job at the school near us. She’s very excited.”

“That’s good, and I presume you’re doing well?”

“As well as I can be, Mr. Montgomery.” She kept the smile on her face, but flashed Aaron a cheeky grin, reminding him of the secret he had been keeping for the past two weeks. You see, Maria was planning on proposing to her girlfriend Eliza when they went to Paris in a few weeks. Aaron knew she would accept, considering how often he caught the girl staring at Maria, her eyes trained on everything she did, seemingly wanting to watch her girlfriend for all of time, soaking up her every movement. They were clearly soulmates. Aaron thought some of their conversations were scripted, considering the insane amount of chemistry they had together. 

But today wasn’t about them, he realized with a some-what giddy feeling. 

_ Selfish- _

Today  **_was_ ** his wedding day, after all. He was marrying the four loves of his life, and he was ready. He sure didn’t  _ feel _ ready, but he knew he would never feel any more ready then he did right now, so he took a deep breath, and quieted his thoughts. Monty and Maria were lightly chatting as they waited for places to be called. Aaron took a glance around the huge room, losing himself in the flurry of movement around him. As he eyed the curtain next him, he realized his soon to be husband Alexander was behind it. Behind the next curtain was probably Laf, and then John, and finally Hercules with their groomsmen and women. One of which was Maria. 

“Places everyone!” Eliza yelled from the middle of the staircase, her voice carrying across the large room. She sounded like a stage manager instead of a wedding planner. Everyone started moving much faster, rushing to their designated spots. Aaron felt wind fly by him as people ran past. Eliza came up to the three. She kissed Maria on the cheek and turned to Aaron and Monty,

“Hey guys. You ready Aaron?” She smiled at him, her hands interlocked with her girlfriends.

“As ready as all ever be.” He returned the grin, despite the gnawing feeling in his stomach. Eliza reached out and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, a look of pity on her face-but still smiling-, as if she knew how he was feeling. 

“Good luck. We're gonna go to our places.” She said. 

“I’ll be right there babe, I have to talk to Aaron.” Maria said, turning to her girlfriend. 

“Okay, just hurry, The ceremony's about to start.” 

“Of course.” Eliza kissed her before running off to her spot in line.

Maria pulled Aaron away from Monty before putting their foreheads against each other. She held his hands.

“You got this, okay?” She smiled at him genuinely. 

“Okay.” He repeated, the corners of his lips gently peeking up. Maria kissed his forehead.

“Remember, Kick names-”

“Take ass” Aaron finished.

“Alright, good luck buddy” She said, giving him a final hug.

“Bye” He smiled as she ran through the curtain. He moved towards Monty, linking arms with him while getting in position. 

“I love your dress.” Monty said.

“It was my mother’s.” Aaron said, happiness apparent in his voice. He never knew his mother, but he had a feeling she would be proud of him for wearing it. He certainly felt proud of himself. He was hesitant to try it, but after he off-handedly made the suggestion at a planning session with Eliza, Maria, and his fiancės, they encouraged him to do it. So he did. And he couldn’t be happier about it.

“ You have lot of nerve wearing a dress from twenty-five years ago” 

Aaron chuckled, smoothing out his skirt just to have something to do.

“ Thirty-five years actually. Well, technically thirty-four, but still.”

Monty whistled, his eyebrows flaring upward.

“Sometimes I forget how long they were married. I remember when your father met your mother, he came straight over to my house and told me he found the woman he was going to marry. He tied the knot six months later. They really loved each other.” Monty gazed forward with a fond smile on his face. Aaron eyed the floor, a frown on his face.

“Yeah, they did…” Monty glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised. His face immediately formed into one of regret when he saw his face.

“Hey-”

Ceremony music started blaring, cutting their conversation short. Light poured into the large room as the massive wooden doors opened, that, if Aaron could see past the curtains, revealed the lane he was absolutely horrified to walk down. As people they hired instructed the two to walk forward, still hidden by the curtains, Aaron imagined the groomsmen and women walking down the aisle, Angelica and Theo leading the procession. He pictured Maria practically dragging Eliza down the aisle, a proud smirk prevalent on her features. He saw everyone walk down that goddamn white carpet that if he ever saw it again, it would be too soon. He heard the happy laughter and swooning aaws and envisioned Herc’s niece, Polly, walking down the aisle in that cute little pink dress, throwing around rose petals across the carpet, not a care in the world. 

Then, as quiet settled across the venue, he felt, more than saw, Hercules walk down the aisle, his mother, a frail woman with a sharp tongue, proudly showing her son to the altar. His mind showed him pictures of John, probably looking devilishly handsome and strikingly boyish in his black suit Hercules father tailored. The man had refused to let the four of them get their outfits anywhere else, and even when Aaron told him he was wearing his mother's dress, he still insisted on fitting it for him. And, Aaron had to admit, while Hercules was an amazing tailor, his father made up for in raw talent. Mixed with pure passion, Aaron couldn’t help but fall in love with the way the dress fit him, how the sleeves hugged his arms, the bodice wrapping up in a mix of lace and fabric. 

As Monty tugged him forward, he realized Laf had probably already walked down the aisle with Martha Washington, and Alexander and Martha’s husband George were in tow. George was Alexander’s boss at his own law firm, which was how Alexander had become so close with the man. Aaron worked at a rival firm, Monty being one of the partners. Aaron always found it funny how both of their father figures doubled as their bosses. The way Aaron and Alexander met was through a case about a possible embezzlement of a huge corporation that practically ran half of New York. The two men ended up working side by side, developing an unspoken attraction between the two. Well, technically it was just Alex pining over Aaron every chance he got. Fortunately, although he had earlier found Alexander's attempted pick up lines annoying, a small amount of endearment sprouted in there too. The endearment managed to stick around long enough for Aaron to agree to a date with his three other boyfriends. 

The five’s conversations ran throughout the restaurant's closing time and onto the early hours of the morning, none of them being able to say goodbye. Aaron knew he had met his soulmates. It only took five more dates before he agreed to joining them. 

Aaron considers it one of the best decisions of his life.

He knew this was too, so when Monty and him are right behind open doors, hidden by one singular curtain, he doesn’t run. He stands there waiting for the signal, because the more he complies, the quicker it’ll end. 

“You ready?” Monty whisper was barely caught by Aaron's ears, but it still got caught.

“No” And now Aaron’s pulling them forward and there out there, out in the world. 

The bright evening sun blinded them for a moment, but then it passed, and Aaron’s eyes were open. There were his four lovers, looking so beautiful in the evening light. And suddenly he’s breathing, and it’s just another step, and another, and another. When Monty handed him off, he never knew this is what life could feel like.

He didn’t want it to end.

“I swear if even one you break his heart I'll beat all of your asses.” Monty glared at the four.

Alex grinned, and Aaron was vaguely aware of rolling his own eyes.

“Go away old man.” Aaron said. Now all of them smiled, Hercules even quietly laughed. 

“You wound me” Monty chuckled, moving to his seat.

Then, the ceremony began. Aaron hardly paid attention. He studied his lovers, reflecting on the way this came to be. He felt he was going to suffocate in his love for them. Cliché, he knew, but he couldn’t help thinking it. Laf was across from him, Hercules' next to him. John, Alexander, and Aaron were opposite them, with Alexander in the middle, and Aaron closest to the audience. Aaron unconsciously reached for Alexander’s hand, who grasped his own immediately.

“You may now say your vows.” Samuel Seabury, their officiator, said.

Laf started. He recited a charming and lovely poem about the intricacies and wonders of love. Hercules' sputtered and stuttered out a standard but sweet paragraph from a notecard. Aaron couldn’t help smile. John passionately declared his love for them, earning a few laughs from the audience. Alexander’s was long, beautiful, and complex, nothing short of what Aaron expected. Alexander was a wordsmith, sure, but if he had time to write down his thoughts and recite them, nobody could compete with him. His hand didn’t move from Aaron’s once. In conclusion, none of their vows were anything short of perfect. In fact, by the time it was Aaron’s turn, he was worried his wasn’t enough. When Samuel gestured to him, Alexander squeezed his hand reassuringly. Aaron took a deep breath, and began.

“From the moment I met all of you, I knew I was in love. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. Each one of you has changed me in ways I could never properly explain. I have become a person I never dreamed I could be because of you four. I can only hope I’ve done the same for you all. I pray that I can continue changing with you at my side. From this moment on I vow to be the person that I see now in your eyes, today, tomorrow, and for always.”

Aaron had been rehearsing for weeks, but he hadn’t hinted at what his vow included to anyone, even Maria. And boy had it been hard. Everyone begged to hear it, even just to read a single line, but Aaron held strong. Saying it out loud now, he realized that maybe all that work had been worth it. He saw at least half the crowd crying, including Washington and Monty. He nearly grinned, if he had not been crying himself. (Maria was going to kill him for messing up his make-up later.)

“You guys are so adorable, it’s unfair.” Samuel muttered.

“Anyway, Do you, Hercules Mulligan , take these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do” Hercules smiled.

“Do you, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette- Jesus-, take these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do” He looked like he could barely contain his excitement. 

“Do you , Aaron Burr, take these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do.” Aaron smiled, glancing at his fian-  _ husbands _ .

_Not_ _yet_. He reminded himself.

“Do you, John Laurens , take these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Alexander Hamilton, take these men to be your wedded husbands, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do” His chest boasted out in pride. Hercules snickered quietly.

“Then you may now kiss the grooms.”

And when they all kissed each other, in no particular order may I add, the whole audience stood in applause. They made their way down the aisle once more, followed by their groomsmen and women. 

Then, the reception began. The five were sat at a huge circular table by themselves, but it was hardly ever just them. People came up to them afterwards, including their parents. Maria came barreling up, tackling Aaron in a hug. 

“You did it.” she whispered in his ear.

“I did.” 

“Let me hug him now!” Angelica pushed Maria away, pulling him into a hug. Aaron hugged a lot of people that night, but he didn’t care about any of them, except maybe for Maria’s, until he saw them.

There was no way, they should be an entire ocean away, so how..? He didn’t let himself finish the thought, he just ran to them, ignoring the questioning looks thrown his way.

“GUYS!” The pair looked towards him, their facing beaming. He jumped into their arms.

“How- why? Shouldn’t you be in London? And I thought you were going with him?”

Matty smiled, but hugged him, Jon doing the same.

“I got it postponed. How could we miss your big day?” Jon looked down at him.

“I don’t know..How long are you staying for?”

“Only a week, but it’s better than nothing.”

“No shit.”

“Matthias! Language!”

Matty snorted.

  
  


“I see you’ve found them.” Monty came up to them, clamping a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.

“You knew?!” Aaron was shocked.

“Of course I did. It was my idea.”

“And you didn’t tell me!?” 

“Oh shut it. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“A damn good one too.” Matty said, hugging Aaron again for no particular reason.

“Aaron!” James Madison came up to them, a certain Thomas Jefferson trailing behind him. 

James gave him a hug before Thomas scooped him into a longer, much tighter one. Aaron was starting to worry about the quality of his dress by the end of the night if people kept pulling him into hugs.

“HEY SHITBAG! HE’S  _ MY _ HUSBAND!” Alexander barreled toward them, screaming his head off. Thomas only hugged him tighter. 

"Well he's my brother!" When Alexander reached out to take Aaron back, Thomas just picked him up.

“Ah!” Aaron clutched onto Thomas' shirt, not quite sure he was safe in his arms. Monty cackled, and Matty doubled over laughing, holding onto Jon for balance. Alexander wasn’t so amused.

“Give him back!” Alexander practically growled.

“No can do.” Thomas started running in the opposite direction, holding Aaron bridal style. Laughter rang across the huge room, bouncing off the walls. At this point Alexander was chasing them around the dance floor, sliding in between dancing drunk people. Aaron himself was only buzzed, but he knew he wouldn’t be for long. As they circled the room for what had to be the fifth time, Aaron called out to James.

“Control your boyfriend!”

“Control your husband!” He called back. Aaron scowled, gripping Thomas’ shirt tighter. Thomas laughed, and picked up speed.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

*****

About twelve laps later, Alexander basically collapsed on the floor next to Maria, exhausted. Once he saw Alex had given up, Thomas deposited Aaron next to him, giving him a wink before going to find Madison. Aaron rolled his eyes, crouching down next to his husband. 

“Are you alright?”

Alexander glanced at him, and his face lit up.

“No. Can I kiss you? I’ll feel better if I kiss you.”

Aaron laughed, and planted a big kiss on his lips.

“Are you better now?”

Alexander pretended to be deep in thought for a moment before saying. “No, I think I need another.”

Aaron scoffed. “Get up you big oaf” He pulled him up, but kissed him anyway.

“Big oaf? You’re the one who just kissed me- oop!” Aaron kissed him again, conveniently cutting him off.

*****

God knows how many hours later, Aaron is riding back to the hotel with his new husbands, snuggled up on Laf’s lap, sleeping. And when they carry him back to the room, maybe he’s faking it just so he can be held by his lover. And maybe he sneaks out of his and Maria’s room in the morning to be coddled by his lover’s in Johns room. And maybe, just maybe, they stay there for hours, completely missing breakfast in favor of cuddling with the loves of their lives for just a little while longer. 

But who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWW
> 
> I swear this is the cutest ship to ever exist. 
> 
> (Important note: At the end where it says "his new husbands" it auto-corrected to "husband". Like, I'm sorry, do you NOT know how much poly fan-fiction I write. SO yeah that was nice)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
